


Dans les méandres du temps

by malurette



Series: Des vignettes entre les albums [8]
Category: Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: Abandonment, Drabble Collection, Gen, Orphans, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fic autour de Monya ;<br/>1ère vignette : Dernière vivante.<br/>2ème : Face au vide.<br/>3ème : Changer passé et avenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [À l'autre bout du temps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363984) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si elle est la dernière plus personne ne peut lui dire de ne pas le faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dernière vivante  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _La spirale du temps_  
>  **Personnage :** Monya  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Qu’elle s’en sorte ou qu’elle tombe plus bas encore ça sera seule. »  
>  sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ‘12)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré tome  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Seule, absolument seule au monde désormais, Monya se demande comment elle va pouvoir continuer à survivre. Oh, les systèmes de la station sont tous opérationnels, elle sait s’en servir et quand bien même il surviendrait une panne elle saurait la réparer.

Elle a vécu sept ans à jouer avec Papa et Leyton, sept ans à apprendre encore avec juste Papa, et maintenant, passer encore les sept prochaines années seule avec le corps mort de Papa, à juste attendre d’être une adulte ?  
Elle ne peut pas.

Elle sait ce qu’elle aura à faire « plus tard ». Autant le faire dès maintenant.


	2. Changer passé et futur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seule face au néant, personne d’autre qu’elle ne peut répondre à la question : rester ou repartir ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Changer passé et futur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _La spirale du temps_  
>  **Personnage :** Monya  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Pourtant, quelque chose le retient : la vision de Lisandro, demeuré seul face au néant. »  
> d’après Alaiya sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de l’album  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Seule face au néant, Monya hésite. Sa mission est accomplie. Elle pourrait rentrer chez elle, maintenant. Peut-être que si la bombe n’a pas tout détruit, son père n’a pas eu besoin de se ruiner la santé sur les rayonnements ?  
Elle pourrait facilement programmer le voyage de retour : l’inverse de ce qu’elle a appris par cœur pour venir ici/maintenant.

Mais le veut-elle vraiment ? Peut-elle retrouver son père ? se trouver elle-même, différente ? Ça ne sera pas chez elle…  
Ce futur alternatif est encore plus terrifiant que le passé inconnu.


	3. Une aventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après la réussite de sa première mission, Monya était censée juste observer les choses, et plus les modifier… mais Yoko l’entraîne régulièrement dans de nouvelles aventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans les méandres du temps  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages :** Monya et Yoko  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Et voilà, ça {disparaît}. Maintenant à la machine!""  
> d’après Mimichan66 pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** au moins _Le matin du monde_ , peut-être _L’astrologue de Bruges_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Disparaissons maintenant ; à la machine, vite ! adjoint Monya. Le translateur attend.

Une fois de plus, elle s’est laissée entraîner dans une folle aventure à l’autre bout du temps, et Yoko a encore insisté pour sauver la vie de quelqu’un, passant pour un ange ou une déesse, au risque de modifier le passé.

À chaque fois, elle se dit que ça sera la dernière, qu’elle va juste observer un peu et ne surtout rien toucher. À chaque fois, ils interviennent quand même. Et ils recommencent toujours…

Pourvu qu’elles n’aient pas mis en l’air le continuum espace-temps, cette fois non plus.


End file.
